IF!
by higitsune84tails
Summary: Jika saja hujan berhenti di hari itu. Jika saja bus datang tepat waktu. Jika seketika itu berbeda. Kita mungkin akan berjalan di jalur takdir yang berbeda. Takdir pertemuan kembali Kuroko dan Momoi dihubungkan benang merah yang mempersatukan kedua insan. Pairing : KuroMomo. Inspirasi lagu : If by Kana Nishino


**_If_**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Romaji Lyrics by : Naruto Shippuden The Movie IV and furahasekai wordpress**

**Pairing : KuroMomo**

**Warnings : abal, typo, OOC, ****_what is plot_****? ****_Song fic_****?**

**.**

* * *

**_._**

**_Moshi ano hi no ame ga yonde itanara_**

**_Kitto sure chikatte itadakeka mo_**

**.**

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Tokyo mengindahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa pelindung di jalan, hari ini hari Selasa dan ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini akan sangat cerah, awan berarak dengan matahari bersinar nyalang, tapi apa nyatanya? Hujan turun tiba-tiba.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda berlari cepat mencoba mencari perlindungan, sepatu _heels_ berwarna putih miliknya yang tajam menimbulkan suara _'tak'_ dan _'pcak'_ ketika melangkah, kedua tangannya diangkat diatas kepala melindungi rambutnya agar tidak basah. Terus berlari menuju sebuah halte berwarna merah.

Satsuki Momoi—seorang mahasisiwi kedokteran tingkat akhir—merutuk pelan, _high heels shoes_ Jimmy Choo miliknya kotor karena lumpur dan percikan genangan air hujan, _dress_ berwarna langit yang dikenakannya juga jadi basah kuyup hingga menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Benar-benar sungguh mengesalkan, padahal ia sengaja memakai pakaian dan sepatu kesayangannya karena ramalan cuaca mengatakan tidak akan hujan.

**_._**

**_Itsumo toori no jikan ni basu ga kitetanara_**

**_Kimi to wa deau koto ga nakattanda ne_**

_**.**_

Satsuki melirik ke arah arlojinya dan menghela nafas berat begitu mengetahui letak jarum panjangnya, baginya tidak hanya hujan yang datang tiba-tiba, tapi bus pun entah kenapa masih belum datang juga walau sudah ditunggu selama 15 menit. Sang gadis merah muda mengerutkan kening berpikir, kenapa semua kesialan terjadi begitu tiba-tiba? Ia kembali menghela nafas, demi Tuhan! Hujan masih begitu deras! Jika ia tidak segera sampai di rumah untuk mengerjakan laporan bisa-bisa ia harus lembur hingga esok menjelang. Kembali rutukan kecil dikeluarkan dari bibir mungilnya.

_'__Splash'_

Satsuki menengok, terbuyar dengan suara hentakan sepatu bertemu genangan air hujan di jalan. Manik sakuranya membulat seketika, begitu melihat siapa sosok yang terpantul di dalamnya.

"Tetsu-_kun_."

Surai biru muda mendongak, maniknya yang berwarna sama bertatapan dengan sang gadis yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar, tapi dapat terlihat jelas ada unsur kaget dan tidak menyangka.

"Momoi-_san_." Bertemu dengan teman lama yang hampir empat tahun tidak pernah ia dengar kabarnya.

**.**

**_Moshi mo sukoshi demo ano shunkan ga zuratetara_**

**_Futari wa chikatta unmei wo tadotte shimatteta_**

_**.**_

Kedua insan _pink_ dan _baby blue_ itu duduk berjajar dalam sebuah bus, tidak ada yang mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Sang gadis sibuk merapikan rambut dan _dress_nya yang kusut, sedangkan sang pemuda dengan raut masih datar menatap depan ke arah seorang wanita tua yang tertidur bersandar di kaca jendela. Satsuki menghela nafas pelan, membuka mulutnya, lalu mengatupkannya lagi, beberapa menit ia melakukan hal tersebut, mencoba membuka pembicaraan namun tak ada yang keluar.

"Momoi-_san_, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sang pemuda—pemilik nama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya—yang sedari awal memang menyadari tingkah gelisah sang gadis sakura akhirnya mencoba mengawali pembicaraan.

"E-eh? Aku? Aku baik-baik saja Tetsu-_kun_, ka-kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu Tetsu-_kun_?" Jemari Satsuki masih menyusuri rambut merah mudanya, bola matanya mencoba fokus ke arah yang ditanya walaupun masih terlihat malu-malu.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja." Dijawab dengan sangat datar, dan pembicaraan pun berakhir begitu saja. Satsuki kembali merutuk, kali ini dalam hati. Dulu ia sangat mencintai Tetsu-_kun_ dan selalu mengejar sosoknya kemanapun sang pujaan pergi, sekarang pun sesungguhnya tidak pernah berubah, perasaan itu jelas masih ada. Hanya saja Satsuki tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti dulu, mengejar-ngejarnya bagai orang kesetanan, saat SMP dan SMA bagi pemuda di sampingnya cinta Satsuki hanyalah rasa suka biasa, spesial tapi tidak lebih. Sayangnya pemuda itu salah besar, Satsuki mencintainya dengan sangat tulus, bukan cinta monyet seperti yang digemborkan. Bibir merah muda mengatup erat, menggigitnya pelan menahan tangisan. Entah kenapa pertemuannya dengan sang pujaan hati membuatnya sentimentil tiba-tiba.

"Momoi-_san_." Kuroko menatap lekat gadis di sampingnya yang terlihat melamun, tangan kanannya yang menggenggam _smartphone_ berwarna putih terulur kearah wajah sang gadis. Satsuki menatap bingung.

"Minta alamat _email_ mu. Kita bertemu setelah empat tahun, jadi aku tidak mau kehilangan kontak denganmu begitu saja." Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Satsuki menatap linglung, Kuroko Tetsuya meminta alamat _email_nya! Tetsu-_kun_! Tetsu-_kun_ nya! Orang yang dicintainya tidak ingin kehilangan kontak darinya, dan itu artinya ingin bertemu kembali bukan? Seketika wajah Satsuki memerah padam, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan menekan beberapa tombol untuk menyimpan _email_ miliknya.

"Terima kasih Momoi-_san_, sayangnya aku harus turun disini. Aku harap kita bisa segera bertemu kembali." Senyum kecil itu masih diutarakan, bahkan ketika sang pemuda keluar dari bus dan meninggalkan Satsuki sendirian. Senyum simpul merekah di pipi putih Satsuki, sungguh ia bahagia. Ia bersyukur bus yang ditunggunya terlambat, dan ia bersyukur ramalan cuaca hari ini tidak tepat.

**.**

**_Kuchiguse ya shiguse mo yoku nite kita futari_**

**_Maru de zutto mukashi kara shitteru mitai da ne_**

_**.**_

Kemarin malam ketika Satsuki belajar untuk ujian, ia tiba-tiba mendapat _email_ dari sang pujaan, padahal baru sehari setelah pertemuan mereka di halte bus saat hari hujan, tetapi Kuroko Tetsuya sudah menghubunginya. Kata-kata yang tertulis dalam pesan sangat _simple_, hanya menyatakan bahwa dirinya yang mengirim _email_ dan apakah Satsuki keberatan apabila mereka bertemu kembali hari Sabtu nanti. Tentu saja Satsuki langsung mengiyakan, melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia harus belajar—karena materi yang diujikan sangat sulit—sang gadis masih sempat menari girang.

Maka disinilah sekarang dirinya, di Sabtu siang duduk menunggu di sebuah _Coffe Shop_ di daerah Shibuya, menunggu Kuroko Tetsuya yang katanya datang terlambat karena harus mengurus tugas dadakan. Satsuki menatap sekeliling cafe dengan pandangan sedikit risih, berhubung disetiap sudut ruang bergaya _vintage_ ini dihujani oleh pemuda pemudi yang terlihat kasmaran. Entah kenapa ia merasa jadi satu-satunya jomblo yang duduk disana menikmati secangkir _vanilla latte_ sendirian.

"Maaf Momoi-_san_, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama." Kuroko dengan sedikit nafas terengah menarik kursi di depan Satsuki, mengatur nafasnya seraya menyamankan diri duduk di kursi kayu yang disediakan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Tetsu-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau memesan sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Satsuki tersenyum kecil dan dengan segera memanggil pelayan. Baginya menunggu tiga puluh menit bukanlah masalah, _toh_ selama ini ia selalu menunggu dan mencintai Kuroko selama delapan tahun sejak SMP.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsu-_kun_, urusan apa yang datang tiba-tiba?" Satsuki menyeruput kecil _vanilla latte_nya yang mulai mendingin.

"Ah," Kuroko menggaruk kecil pipinya yang tidak gatal, "aku malu mengakuinya Momoi-_san_, tapi aku ... bekerja sambilan sebagai guru TK di dekat apartemen yang kusewa."

Mata Satsuki melebar sedikit tak percaya, "eh? Benarkah Tetsu-_kun_? Wah, kau hebat sekali." Seraya diikuti senyum mengembang kekaguman.

"Terima kasih Momoi-_san_. Jadi, tadi salah seorang guru memintaku untuk menyiapkan tenda bazar karena besok ada acara amal yang diadakan anak-anak. Makanya aku terlambat, aku benar-benar minta maaf Momoi-_san_."

"_Maa_ ... Tidak perlu dipikirkan Tetsu-_kun_, aku justru tidak menyangka, bukankah kau juga sibuk kuliah? Kau kuliah dimana?"

Keduanya terus mengobrol tentang berbagai topik, dimulai dari kuliah Kuroko dan Momoi, pekerjaan sambilan Kuroko, skripsi Momoi, hingga apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama empat tahun ini tidak pernah bertemu.

"Hmm?" Satsuki menatap cangkir kopi milik Kuroko yang masih penuh berisi _vanilla latte_ dengan gambar bola basket diatasnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengira jika tadi Kuroko memesan _vanilla latte_ dengan gambar bola basket tiga dimensi diatasnya sebagai hiasan, persis sekali dengan apa yang dipesannya tadi sebelum pemuda di depannya datang.

"Ada apa Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko yang merasa minumannya diperhatikan mengernyitkan alis kebingungan, apakah gadis yang pernah menjabat sebagai _manager_ basket Teikou itu menginginkan kopi miliknya?

"A-ah, tidak Tetsu-_kun_. Hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau apa yang kita pesan benar-benar sama." Satsuki terkikik kecil, setaunya Kuroko itu hanya menyukai _vanilla shake_ bukannya _vanilla latte_, apalagi hal-hal yang berbau kopi. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya bagi Satsuki melihat Kuroko minum minuman lain selain minuman manis kesukaannya itu atau minuman isotonik penambah energi.

Bahkan jika diperhatikan warna baju dan _style_ mereka hampir mirip. Satsuki mengenakan _dress_ putih dengan garis biru muda yang dibalut dengan cardigan warna biru gelap, sedangkan Kuroko mengenakan kaos dengan motif yang sama dengan _dress_ Momoi tapi dibalut jaket warna biru gelap juga. Satsuki kembali tertawa kecil, padahal keduanya tidak janjian untuk mengenakan pakaian yang sama, memesan minuman pun Satsuki lebih dahulu melakukannya. Sungguh, hal ini membuatnya geli sendiri.

Kuroko yang juga baru menyadarinya hanya tersenyum mengerti, mereka memang satu SMP, tapi jarang sekali ia pergi berdua dengan sang gadis merah muda didepannya, paling-paling hanya ke supermarket terdekat itupun bersama pemain basket lainnya dan hanya membeli _popsicle ice_. Entah mengapa hal ini membuat hati Kuroko tiba-tiba menghangat, hal ini juga yang membuat dirinya sendiri tak menyangka akan menorehkan senyum terkembang yang lebih lebar di wajahnya—diam-diam tanpa diketahui oleh gadis yang bersamanya.

"Momoi-_san_," Kuroko menatap lurus ke manik sakura yang terlihat bercahaya karena efek air mata geli yang menempel di tiap sudut mata. Senyum yang lebar kembali menjadi senyum kecil. Momoi tidak menjawab, hanya memiringkan kepalanya meminta Kuroko melanjutkan.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu. Apa besok kau mau pergi berdua lagi denganku?" Wajah Momoi ditegakkan, matanya kembali membulat sama seperti saat pemuda didepannya meminta alamat _email_ kepadanya. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali dia menangis terharu, namun susah payah ditahannya.

"Tentu Tetsu-_kun_." Mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil membalas pertanyaan sang pemuda.

**.**

**_Douji ni meeru shitari onaji koto omottari_**

**_Akai ito de hiki yoserareteru no kamo_**

**.**

Mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_ Satsuki menyambar _smartphone_ nya yang berbunyi, ada pesan masuk dari dosennya dan meminta Satsuki untuk mengajukan laporan skripsi yang dibuatnya pada hari Senin. Menghela nafas lelah Satsuki melempar _smartphone_nya sembarangan, sepertinya ia harus lembur lagi untuk mengerjakan, padahal Tetsu-_kun_ berjanji akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

"Ah! Benar juga, _kan_ belum tau mau pergi kemana? Haruskah aku memberi tau Tetsu-_kun_?" Kembali mengambil benda berwarna merah muda yang tadi dilemparnya dengan gesit Satsuki menulis pesan.

_Tetsu-kun, bagaimana kalau jalan-jalannya ke acara amal di TK yang kau katakan tadi?_

"Baiklah! Kirim!" Tangan Satsuki berhenti di udara, hendak menekan tombol _send_ tapi diurungkan niatnya, "tidak, harus ada ucapan selamat malamnya." Tangan langsing itu kembali menekan beberapa tombol.

"Oke, sempurna!" Tangannya kembali terhenti, "tunggu! Tidak bisa _to the point _begitu saja, harus basa-basi terlebih dahulu." Kembali jemarinya berkutat menulis pesan.

"Huff ... Kurasa ini cukup ..." Terdiam sejenak, sebelum gadis itu mengacak kasar rambutnya yang baru saja dikeringkan. "Aduh, ini terlalu panjang, bagaimana kalau Tetsu-_kun_ tidak suka. Harus dikurangi." Dengan lihai jemari itu—lagi-lagi—menekan tombol untuk menghapus pesan agar tidak kepanjangan.

Akhirnya, setelah hampir 20 menit lebih Satsuki membuat pesan dengan sempurna, ia mengirimkannya pada Kuroko. Itupun karena ia tak sengaja menekan tombol _send_ padahal masih ada beberapa kata yang ingin di hapusnya. Baru beberapa detik Satsuki mengirim pesan, tiba-tiba _smartphone_ nya kembali bergetar. _Satu pesan dari Tetsu-kun._

_Selamat malam Momoi-san, apa besok kau mau menemaniku ikut acara amal di TK?_

Pesan itu sangat singkat langsung ke intinya, sama seperti pesan pertama yang dikirim sang pemuda. Satsuki tertawa, seketika menyadari bahwa mereka telah mengirim pesan secara bersamaan, bahkan isinya hampir sama, mengajak pergi ke acara amal di TK tempat Tetsu-_kun_ bekerja sambilan. Kembali satu pesan masuk datang dari pemuda yang sama, kali ini menanyakan apakah pesannya sudah masuk dan mereka secara tidak sengaja mengirim secara bersamaan. Satsuki tertawa geli, lalu membalas pesan yang baru masuk. Terus berlanjut hingga tengah malam menjelang dan Kuroko menyuruh Satsuki untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Satsuki menggenggam erat _smartphone_ nya, pesan terakhir—untuk hari ini—dari Kuroko membuat hatinya benar-benar berdebar, seolah mereka sudah berpacaran dan itu menghangatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Satsuki berharap agar hubungan mereka bisa terus berlanjut, setahap demi setahap.

"Selamat tidur Tetsu-kun, mimpi indah untukmu juga."

_Selamat tidur Momoi-san, semoga kau mimpi indah atau paling tidak mimpikan aku, hehe... ;)_

**.**

**_Guuzen wa saisho kara mou kimatta mitai ni_**

**_Kasanatta futari wa unmeitte shinjite iru yo_**

**.**

"_Onii-chan_! Datanglah kesini! Kami menjual hiasan kelinci!"

"Ne ... ne ... _Onee-chan_, lihat kaos yang kami buat."

"_Obaa-san_, apa anda mau cumi kering?!"

"Kami menjual es serut! Ayo kemari!"

Semangat anak TK itu sungguh luar biasa, Satsuki sama sekali tidak menyangka bocah-bocah itu mampu membuat banyak barang dagangan beraneka warna dengan usaha mereka sendiri. Kuroko menceritakan bagaimana empat hari ini mereka disibukkan dengan persiapan acara amal, anak-anak membuat _design_ gambar untuk kaos dan pernak-pernik, sedangkan para guru yang membeli perlengkapan lain juga kaos dan menyablon, tak ayal juga mendampingi mereka untuk membuat makanan dan minuman sederhana.

"Tetsu-_kun_, aku senang sekali bisa datang kemari." Satsuki melihat sekelilingnya, banyak orang yang datang berlalu lalang membeli barang-barang ataupun makanan, bahkan dekorasinya pun sangat indah, padahal hanya acara sederhana dengan uang pas-pasan.

"Aku juga senang Momoi-_san_," Kuroko tersenyum kecil, senang? Tentu saja, karena dalam acara amal ini banyak pengunjung yang datang, tapi bagi Kuroko senangnya berbeda, ia senang karena dia tidak datang sendiri, tapi ada yang menemani.

"Ah! _Onee-chan_, apa kau mau membeli gantungan kunci ini?" Seorang bocah perempuan dengan kucir kuda menyodorkan sepasang gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci dari kayu yang dicat agak tidak merata ke arah Satsuki.

"Eh? Emm ... Menurutmu bagaimana Tetsu-_kun_?" Satsuki menengok ke arah sang pemuda yang menemaninya.

"Eh? Tetsu-_kun_?" Bocah kecil itu menengok ke samping sang gadis calon pembeli. "UWAAAHHHH! Kuroko-_sensei_!" Membuat sang gadis kaget sendiri hampir terjungkal mendapati sosok sang guru pembantu yang ternyata sedari tadi berada disebelah sang gadis personifikasi sakura.

"_Doumo_, Akane-_chan_. _Minna_." Tangan Kuroko melambai menyapa anak didiknya yang baru menyadari keberadaannya.

"_Mou_! Kuroko-_sensei_, berhenti melakukan itu! Kami pikir kau itu hantu tau!" Gadis kecil bernama Akane tadi mengerucut kesal, diikuti teman-temannya yang merajuk.

Satsuki tertawa kecil, kalau dipikir-pikir Tetsu_-kun_ masih saja punya kemampuan _missdirection_nya walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Tapi kenapa ya sekarang dia bisa merasakan dimana keberadaannya? Padahal dulu ia sama seperti orang-orang kebanyakan, tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan sang pemuda personifikasi langit.

"Maaf ya." Kuroko tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap pelan pucuk kepala sang bocah. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin membeli gantungan kelinci yang kau tawarkan tadi untuk temanku ini. Berapa harganya?" Sang bocah tersenyum merekah, sebelum mengambil kantong plastik sebagai pembungkus dan memberikannya pada Satsuki serta menerima uang yang diberikan Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Tetsu_-kun_, kau sudah membelikanku gantungan ini dan juga beberapa makanan, aku jadi tidak enak." Hari sudah menjelang sore dan acara amal hampir berakhir, kedua insan ini duduk di kursi tempat bermain anak-anak, menikmati matahari sore yang kian tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Bukan masalah Momoi-_san_, aku justru senang kau mau menemaniku ke acara ini." Senyum kecil dilontarkan, memandang intens ke wajah cantik Satsuki yang bermandikan sinar surya yang tenggelam. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Kuroko.

"Momoi-_san_." Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi sang gadis, merasakan hangat dan warna merah menghias disana.

"Te-Tetsu-_kun_?" Jantung Satsuki berdebar cepat, untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko melakukan inisiatif untuk menyentuhnya, ini membuat darahnya berdesir dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Kenapa tiba-tiba?

"Momoi-_san_, kau ingat ketika di Teikou saat _Kiseki no Sedai_ terpecah. Aku benar-benar merasa sakit dan sedih, teman-teman yang kupercaya menghilang satu persatu, kehilangan jati diri mereka sendiri. Terutama Aomine-_kun_, padahal aku bayangannya tapi aku tidak bisa memahami perasaannya, aku hanya bisa diam melihat ketika kita semua terpecah. Tapi kau berbeda, ketika Akashi-_kun_ membiarkan Aomine-_kun_ untuk tidak latihan, kau tetap memaksanya. Ketika aku tidak sanggup menyapa Aomine-_kun_, kau yang melakukannya agar kami bisa berbaikan. Bahkan ketika kami hanya bertumpu pada kemenangan mutlak, kau tetap percaya kami bisa kembali seperti dulu, menikmati basket yang sesungguhnya. Walaupun kau _manager_, tapi kau juga berjuang sangat keras seperti pemain lain dan kenyataan kaulah yang paling terluka saat itu. Aku benar-benar ... minta maaf Momoi-san." Biru _sapphire_ menatap sayu ke manik merah muda yang berkaca-kaca. Satsuki ingat saat-saat gelap itu, Satsuki juga tau saat-saat yang menyakitkan itu bagi sang bayangan maupun dirinya dan Kisedai yang lain, tapi sekarang semua sudah kembali normal, tidak ada yang perlu minta maaf ataupun dimaafkan. Tangan Satsuki terulur menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti alasanmu. Tidak perlu kita ungkit-ungkit lagi, jadikan semua itu pembelajaran dan pengalaman, yang penting kita terus melangkah kedepan. Ya?" Satsuki mengelus lembut telapak tangan yang sedikit kasar. Kuroko kembali tersenyum kecil, sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mengubah posisinya berjongkok di depan Satsuki.

"Momoi-_san_, sifatmu yang seperti itu ... aku ..." Kuroko kembali menggenggam tangan Satsuki erat, meneguk ludah mencoba menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

"Aku ... aku menyukaimu Momoi-_san_, sifatmu yang tangguh dan tulus itu membuatku kagum dan perlahan ... mengubah perasaanku." Kuroko menghembuskan nafas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya, menatap lurus ke arah sang gadis yang melongo dan terpaku menatapnya balik.

"Momoi- Eh? Momoi-_san_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Cairan bening menetes mambasahi pipi Satsuki, ia tidak pernah menyangka hari dimana Kuroko membalas perasaannya akan tiba saat ini. Satsuki mulai menangis sesenggukan, ia telah menunggu selama delapan tahun, dan akhirnya keinginannya dikabulkan. Tetsu-_kun_ menyukainya.

"Momoi-_san_." Kuroko yang mengerti mengusap penuh sayang surai merah muda, lalu mendekapnya erat memberikan kehangatan sekaligus sandaran bagi sang gadis untuk menangis. Terus begitu hingga area bermain mulai sepi dan para guru membongkar tenda, tidak ada yang menginterupsi, seolah kedua insan itu tidak berada disana, tak terlihat, hanya ada dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

"Momoi-_san_, jadi bagaimana? Apa perasaanku terbalas?" Kuroko tau betul jawabannya, tapi ia tetap bertanya.

Satsuki melepaskan dekapannya, menatap lurus ke arah sang pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Satsuki mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, aku juga sangat menyukaimu Tetsu-_kun_. Selalu, dari dulu hingga sekarang."

**.**

**_Kimi no egaku mirai ni watashi wa iru no kana_**

**_Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de miagete itai yo_**

_**.**_

Sudah delapan bulan berlalu semenjak Satsuki dan Kuroko resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka juga sering bertemu saat akhir pekan untuk berkencan. Terkadang saat hari biasa pun—ketika Kuroko hanya ada kuliah siang—ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar sang pujaan, Satsuki sempat menolak—berhubung universitas mereka berjauhan—tapi Kuroko selalu kekeuh untuk mengantar, tak ayal juga menjemput pulang.

"Wisuda?" Hari ini hari Senin dan Kuroko berkutat di perpustakaan fakultas untuk mempersiapkan ujian, sebelum secara tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan dari sahabat lama, Aomine Daiki.

_"__Yo Tetsu, memangnya Satsuki tidak bilang? Dari yang kudengar ia akan wisuda tanggal 22 nanti." _Suara disebrang terlihat malas dan mengantuk, mungkin Aomine menghubunginya karena merasa bosan dengan perkuliahannya. Suara samar-samar mengoceh materi aritmatika membuat Kuroko bertaruh mantan cahayanya itu sedang menelpon di kelas saat sang dosen menerangkan.

"Tidak Aomine-_kun_, Momoi-_san_ tidak-"

_"__Maa! Tetsu! Kau masih memanggil Satsuki dengan nama marganya?!" _Kalimat Kuroko terputus karena Aomine memotong tiba-tiba membuatnya sedikit berjingkat. Hal ini didasari bukan karena suara Aomine yang tiba-tiba meninggi, bukan juga karena suara protes sang dosen di seberang sana yang memarahi anak didiknya karena dengan sembarangan menelpon saat ia mengajar di kelas. Akan tetapi karena kalimat yang diucapkannya, dipikirkan lebih seksama Kuroko memang tidak pernah memanggil nama kecil Momoi. Padahal gadis itu selalu memanggilnya Tetsu-_kun_ dari Tetsuya semenjak umur belasan.

Kuroko menghela nafas, "terima kasih Aomine-_kun_." Dan dengan segera memutus sambungan. Kuroko merasa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mempersempit jarak dalam hubungan mereka. Keduanya boleh saja pacaran, tapi jika Kuroko masih bicara dengan formal itu artinya dirinya belum merasa nyaman. Padahal ia sudah sangat serius dengan Momoi.

"_Are_? Kau mau datang ke wisuda ku?" Buah _strawberry_ yang tadinya bertengger manis menancap di garpu terjatuh begitu saja. Rencananya Satsuki baru mau mengajak Kuroko untuk menghadiri wisudanya Rabu depan, tapi tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu malah meminta duluan, darimana Tetsu-_kun_ bisa mengetahui acara wisudanya padahal ia belum bilang?

"Ya, Aomine-_kun_ yang memberi tahu. Dimana? Jam berapa?" Kuroko menyruput _vanilla shake_nya dengan santai, kencan hari ini dilakukan di rumah makan cepat saji terdekat, sekalian bernostalgia karena keduanya sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke restauran langganan.

"Ehm ... di gedung pertemuan Todai jam 9 pagi. Apa kau ada kuliah di hari itu Tetsu-_kun_?" Satsuki berucap skeptis, bagaimanapun inginnya ia agar sang kekasih hadir di acara penting tersebut, tapi ia tidak bisa memaksanya begitu saja jika Kuroko disibukkan dengan kuliahnya.

"Tidak ada, kau tunggu saja aku." Kuroko tersenyum penuh arti, sedangkan Satsuki merasa bingung tak mengerti.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba ketika Momoi Satsuki akan diwisuda, ia telah menunggu hampir empat tahun lamanya agar bisa mendapat gelar sarjana, ia sungguh bahagia. Karena akhirnya impiannya akan segera jadi kenyataan.

"_Mou_, kenapa Tetsu-_kun_ belum datang ya?" Padahal acara wisuda hampir berakhir, tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat batang hidung sang kekasih pujaan.

"Kau sudah memberitahunya?" Aomine Daiki, sahabat dari orok tentu tak akan pernah lupa untuk hadir, katanya _sih_ biar bisa kena cipratan kepintaran Momoi dan bisa ikut segera diwisuda, naas, jangankan wisuda, lulus mata kuliah saja Aomine tak mampu.

Momoi menghela nafas lelah, jelas-jelas ia sudah memberitahu lokasi dan waktu yang tepat, tapi kenapa pemuda itu belum datang?

"Satsuki-_san_." Suara lembut Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian sang gadis merah muda dengan pandangan takjub. Disebrang sana berdiri Kuroko Tetsuya, berbalut kemeja putih dengan dasi dan jas hitam lengkap begitu rapi. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Satsuki berdebar keras berkali lipat dari biasanya?

"Satsuki-_san_, maaf aku terlambat." Kuroko melangkah maju, mendekati sang gadis yang masih menatap kagum kearahnya.

"Tetsu-_kun_, apa yang-" Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapannya, merunduk dengan satu lutut ditekuk ke depan layaknya seorang _gentleman_ hendak melamar, kecuali-

Kuroko meraih tangan langsing Satsuki, mengelus perlahan jemari yang bertautan, menciumnya sekilas, sebelum menatap kembali ke manik sakura. "Apakah kau mau menikah denganku?" Ya, kecuali ... jika Kuroko benar-benar ingin melamarnya.

Senyum kecil diutarakan, sang gadis bergeming tak percaya. Ini bukan mimpi kan? Bahkan Aomine yang menyaksikan pun ikut ternganga, jujur ia tak menyangka sahabatnya ini berani melamar Satsuki di depan banyak orang. Kuroko berdiri, mengambil kotak beludru dari kantong celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan permata kecil menghias. Manik merah muda semakin berkaca-kaca, ingin rasanya menumpahkan air mata, tapi Satsuki menahannya.

Menyelipkan cincin di jari manis kiri Satsuki, kembali Kuroko tersenyum dan mengecup lembut tangannya. "Satsuki-_san_, _would you marry me?_"

Satsuki terisak, "_Yes, I do_." Sebelum sekali lagi menjawab dengan mantap.

**.**

**_Tatoeba namida no hi mo hare no hi mo futari de_**

**_Onaji michi wo itsumade mo te wo tsunaide arukemasu you ni_**

_**.**_

Lonceng gereja berdentang nyaring memperingati sebuah upacara sakral di hari Minggu pagi yang cerah ditemani bunga sakura berguguran sebagai latar belakang. Seorang pria berdiri tegap dihadapan pelaminan menanti sang pasangan, surai biru mudanya ditata rapi kebelakang, tangannya bergerak gelisah dibalik kantong celana, sebanyak apapun orang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa membuat ekspresi, namun bagi Kuroko Tetsuya ini pertama kali baginya bersikap gelisah seperti ini. Maklum saja, bagaimana tidak gelisah, ini adalah hari pernikahannya, semantap apapun ia melakukan persiapan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Kuroko menegak ludah, sebelum suara decak kagum para tamu yang hadir mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah depan, dimana ia menemukan calon istrinya dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih.

Manik _sapphire _melebar, Kuroko terpukau, Momoi Satsuki memang gadis yang sangat cantik dan menawan, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan betapa anggun dan indah gadis di hadapannya. Digiring oleh sang ayah, Satsuki diantar hingga altar dan disambut oleh uluran tangan Kuroko, keduanya berdiri berdampingan menghadap pendeta, siap mengucapkan janji suci untuk terikat selamanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya apa kau bersedia menerima Momoi Satsuki sebagai istrimu dalam suka maupun duka hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Momoi Satsuki apa kau bersedia menerima Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Hiruk pikuk dan air mata haru menghiasi ketika dua insan resmi berstatus suami istri. Kiseki no Sedai yang juga turut hadir tersenyum menatap Tetsuya dan Satsuki, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Satsuki berhasil mendapatkan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, dan Tetsuya yang beruntung mendapatkan seorang gadis cantik yang begitu tulus mencintainya sejak usia muda. Bahkan Aomine—mengalahkan orang tua Satsuki—menangis kencang efek terlalu bahagia dan haru karena bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya akhirnya berdiri di pelaminan. Apalagi ketika keduanya berciuman, air mata haru Aomine berubah menjadi pekikan bahagia, tidak ada yang protes, walaupun sebenarnya cukup mengganggu kenyamanan teman-temannya yang duduk disebelahnya. Sebenarnya Satsuki itu anak siapa? Kenapa harus Aomine yang paling bahagia? Semua hanya bertanya dalam hati. Mungkin seperti acara wisuda waktu itu, Aomine juga ingin kecipratan agar segera menikah.

**.**

**_Kimi to onaji mirai wo zutto issho ni mite itai_**

_**.**_

Kuroko memandang penuh cinta ke arah Satsuki yang kini telah resmi menjad istrinya, keduanya duduk di tepi kasur dalam kamar hotel yang disewa. Tangan Kuroko membelai lembut pipi Satsuki, mendekatkan wajah keduanya hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan. Satsuki yang memang masih belum begitu terbiasa dengan kontak yang terlalu intim dengan sang suami baru menatap malu-malu, terlihat pantulan diri masing-masing dikedua manik berbeda warna.

"Satsuki-_san_, terima kasih kau sudah hadir dalam hidupku, terima kasih karena kau mau mewarnai hari-hariku. Satsuki-_san_ ... Terima kasih, karena kau mau melihat masa depan bersamaku." Kuroko tersenyum tulus, sebelum mendekatkan bibir mereka, mengecap lembut sebelum membawa Satsuki dalam ciuman manis penuh kasih sayang.

Kembali mata Satsuki berkaca-kaca, "Ya Tetsu-_kun_, terima kasih juga karena telah membiarkanku melihat masa depan bersamamu."

**.**

**_Onaji hoshi wo onaji bashou de mitsumete you yo_**

**_Kimi no egaku mirai ni watashi wa iru no kana_**

**_Onaji sora wo onaji omoi de miagete itai yo_**

_**.**_

**OWARI**

**.**

* * *

A/N : ehem... aduh malu banget! *menggelinding* Apalagi bagian nembak, ngelamar, dan nikah itu. Bener-bener gak ahli saya. Fic ini muncul ketika saya lagi dengerin lagunya Kana Nishino (IF) yang kebetulan di HP saya cover albumnya itu pic KuroMomo, akhirnya jadi deh. Dan saya gak ngerti apa ini masuk Song Fic? Yang jelas saya bikinnya tanpa searching alias cari data, paling cuma nanya2, makanya wisuda nya dibikin ala Indonesia. Terus entah kenapa tiba2 pengen dilamar juga kalo wisuda nanti... *curhat ceritanya*plaked*

Ya sudahlah, akhir kata, mohon review nya minna~ sesenang apapun Author kalo fic nya di fave atau follow, ia tetap akan lebih bahagia ketika mendapat review, :3 (sok banget, padahal belom tentu ada yang nge like)

Peluk Cium,

Higitsune!


End file.
